Player vs Environment
For maps, see PvE Maps. In BattleForge, a Player vs Environment (abbreviated as PvE) match is where one or more players compete against computer-controlled opponents and complete goals to earn rewards. When one player plays against the computer, it is called single-player, and when multiple players team together cooperatively against the computer, it is also known as multiplayer co-op. In contrast, human players competing against other human players is known as Player vs Player. PvE Game Modes Single-Player In Single-Player mode, a player tests their skill individually against the computer. Unlike many games with single-player modes, BattleForge hosts single-player games on their servers. Thus, the player must be connected to the Internet and logged into BattleForge online in order to play even single-player games. In contrast, the majority of single-player are hosted on the player's computer and does not require an active Internet connection or server login. The benefit of this restriction is that players cannot cheat to easily obtain rewards. Multiplayer Co-op In addition to single-player PvE mode, BattleForge supports two-player, four-player, and twelve-player co-op modes. There are sets of maps (campaigns) that are each dedicated to one of these modes. After completing the introduction, one single-player map, one two-player map, and one four-player map is available. A successful victory on a map typically unlocks one or more maps for that mode. Twelve-player maps are unlocked upon completing higher Difficulty Levels. PvE Mission Goals Mission goals are activities that players must perform and complete in order to make progress in the match. Failing to achieve certain goals will cause the match to end immediately in failure. PvE Rewards and Difficulty Levels Rewards Rewards for PvE matches are Card Upgrades, Gold, and Experience Points. Upon beating a PvE match, Card Upgrades are randomly selected and awarded to the player(s). These cards are chosen from a predefined list (the Loot Table) that is based on the map and Difficulty Level. Two cards are awarded for single-player maps, and four cards are awarded for all other maps (2, 4 and 12 player). Once the cards are awarded to the group, they are divided up among individual members by a predetermined system chosen by the group leader before the game began. The three options for distribution are Random, Need/Greed and Assign. Random: This system, as the name suggests, distributes cards randomly to the players. It is completely random, and very possible for one player to get 2, 3 or even 4 of the cards, while other players get none. In multiplayer co-op missions, choosing random distribution is generally frowned upon, as the odds of any one player receiving a card they want become very slim. In single-player maps, however, this system is automatically chosen, as the player will always get both cards that 'drop'. Need/Greed: This system is difficult to explain. At the end of a match, this system allows players to choose Need, Greed, or Pass. Pressing Need or Greed on an upgrade will give you a chance to get that card. Your chance depends entirely on how many people press Need or Greed for that card. (4 players press Need. You have a 25% chance to gain that card. 4 Players press Need, and one player presses Greed, the Greed player has a 0% chance to get that card, and each Need player has a 33% chance. If 2 players press Greed and Need, each has a 25% chance to get that card.) Pressing Pass gives up that card, but does not '''increase your chances for gaining the other cards, and your cards '''do not contribute to your chances. It is common practice to press Need on cards you need, and Greeds on any other cards. Most players choose to not use Pass, as it gives up that card entirely. If you already have a card that you Need/Greeded, you will recieve gold instead. This system is also disliked frequently because Passing a card does not contribute to your chances on any other. Assign: This system involves the group leader choosing who receives what cards. He/she has complete control over how the cards are distributed among team members, and can choose to disenchant any card as well (disenchanting destroys a card, turning it into gold. It is generally only done when no one has any use for the card). The 'Assign' system is the most commonly used in mulitiplayer co-op missions, as it allows the players to discuss who wants what cards, without relying on the computer to decide. If two players both want a card, and it cannot be resolved through discussion, it is common practice to use '/roll' to determine who should receive the card. Also note that in 2, 4 and 12-player matches, ONE card of EACH faction will drop. i.e one fire, one frost, one shadow, and one nature card will always drop. Difficulty Levels BattleForge maps are playable on one or more difficulty levels: Standard, Advanced, and Expert. For a given map, the map itself, the playing field, remains the same. In some cases, there may be additional challenges and obstacles while goals may be more difficult to achieve. Also, the computer typically behaves more strategically at the higher difficulties. Once a player completes a map on standard, advanced and expert difficulty are unlocked. Some maps are only available at the higher difficulty levels, and the Introduction map is only playable at Standard difficulty. Standard gives first-level Card Upgrades, Advanced difficulties award second level card upgrades, while third-level upgrades are awarded upon successfully completing matches at Expert difficulty. Additionally, Gold and Experience Point rewards are significantly greater at higher levels. PvE Ranks A player's PvE Rank is determined by the player's total Experience Points acquired. As a player accumulates Experience, their rank automatically improves. See Also *Player vs Player *Loot Table *Maps Category:Game Modes Category:PvE